SuperMarioLogan
SuperMarioLogan, also known as SML, is a YouTube Channel created by Logan Thirtyacre. The YouTube Channel contains plush videos and specials. This channel uploads comedic and satire content on a weekly basis. History Logan first joined YouTube on December 8th, 2007, and he created this channel. He uploaded his first video on the same date, Super Mario Got Milk, and created more videos ever since. He got the inspiration to create Mario Plush Videos from another channel called FroggyCompany. FroggyCompany was an old YouTube Channel that also created Mario Plush Videos, but the channel is now terminated. SuperMarioLogan first started getting popular when Logan added the famous early-generation character; Mama Luigi. Mama Luigi was a character voiced by Zeke, Logan's best friend and fellow colleague. People found Mama Luigi really entertaining and subscribed to SML. This eventually brought Logan to reach his initial goal on the site; 1,000 subscribers. With Logan and Zeke's teamwork, they created a popular series that many fans know about today; Mario and Luigi's stupid and dumb adventures. This made Logan even more popular. This was the beginning of Logan's YouTube career. Later on, something drastic occurred. In the middle of 2009, Zeke, the voice actor of Mama Luigi, had to move to Colorado, along with his brother Luke, who was also part of the cast at that time. This meant that Mama Luigi's character had to be killed off since nobody could voice act for him. In Mario and Luigi's stupid and dumb adventures, Season 2 Episode 1, Mama Luigi was killed off SuperMarioLogan. This caused a lot of controversy in the community and this brought SuperMarioLogan close to its demise. People were hating on Logan because they wanted Mama Luigi to return. The massive hate Logan was receiving eventually caused Logan to quit YouTube for a while. As time passed, Logan decided to come back to YouTube. He came back along with his brother, Lance Thirtyacre, and he wanted to get back on track with YouTube. Logan brought back characters to SuperMarioLogan such as Shrek and Woody. He also added numerous new characters to the series like Chef Pee Pee. Fans remained calm and Logan was back on track with his YouTube career. Subscriber history * On April 24, 2008, SuperMarioLogan reached 100 subscribers. * On September 28, 2008, SuperMarioLogan reached 500 subscribers. * On Febuary 2, 2009, SuperMarioLogan reached 1,000 subscribers. * On November 28, 2009, SuperMarioLogan reached 9,000 subscribers. * On March 26, 2010, SuperMarioLogan reached 20,000 subcribers. * On July 16, 2013, SuperMarioLogan reached 100,000 subscribers. * On September 13, 2014, SuperMarioLogan reached 200,000 subscribers. * On March 21, 2015, SuperMarioLogan reached 300,000 subscribers. * On June 30, 2015, SuperMarioLogan reached 400,000 subscribers. * On October 17, 2015, SuperMarioLogan reached 500,000 subscribers. * On February 26, 2016, SuperMarioLogan reached 600,000 subscribers. * On May 22, 2016, SuperMarioLogan reached 700,000 subscribers. * On July 21, 2016, SuperMarioLogan reached 800,000 subscribers. * On September 3, 2016, SuperMarioLogan reached 900,000 subscribers. * On October 18, 2016, SuperMarioLogan reached 1,000,000 subscribers. **He also made a video about this, you can watch the video here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mPEONHwN5Xg * On November 24, 2016 SuperMarioLogan reached 1,100,000 subscribers. * On December 26, 2016 SuperMarioLogan reached 1,200,000 subscribers. * On January 21, 2017, SuperMarioLogan reached 1,300,000 subscribers. * On February 7, 2017, SuperMarioLogan reached 1,400,000 subscribers. * On February 25, 2017, SuperMarioLogan reached 1,500,000 subscribers. * On March 14, 2017, SuperMarioLogan reached 1,600,000 subscribers. * On March 31, 2017, SuperMarioLogan reached 1,700,000 subscribers. * On March 1, 2018, SuperMarioLogan reached 5,000,000 subscribers. * On July 14, 2018, SuperMarioLogan reached 6,000,000 subscribers.